goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan misbehaves at McDonald's (Luna's version)
Characters * Ryan-Justin * Ryan's mom-Princess * Ryan's dad-Joey * Clerk-Brian * Sarah West-Kimberly * Customer-Brian * YankieDude5000-Brian * LouieLouie95-Eric * Fievel-Shy Girl * Shawn Brunner-Steven * Alison-Susan * Huckleberry Finn-Paul * Jazzi-Emma * Custard-Jennifer Plot Ryan didn't get something that he wanted, so, Ryan caused a bloody murder and a 9/11 sized rampage and even tears up Sarah West's beautiful pink princess gown, which made her cry and he got permanently taken away to Canada by the Save-Ums for good the next morning. Transcript * (February 18th, 2018) * Ryan: Hey Mom? * Candace: What is it Ryan? * Ryan: Can we go to McDonald's? * Candace: (Dr. Robotnik sound effect) NO! * Ryan: Why Not? * Candance: Because we're watching Dumbo (1941) on VHS! You'll have nothing at all if you misbehave during the movie. * Monroe (off-screen): Candace, we don't have the VCR to put on Dumbo (1941)! * Candace: Did you hear that? Monroe said That we don't have the vcr to put on Dumbo (1941), this means we can now go to McDonald's. * (at McDonald's) * Clerk: Welcome to McDonald's, what can I get you today? * Ryan: I'll have 20 chicken nuggets, large fries, and an Oreo McFlurry. * Clerk: Sorry, but we don't have any Oreo McFlurries, they're sold out right now. * Ryan: What? But That's not possible, are you being such a stupid clown or something? * Clerk: Don't feel bad Ryan. How about you can get a strawberry milkshake instead? * Ryan (Maliyan Evans voice): NO WAY! THERE'S NO WAY THAT THEY'RE OUT OF (BLEEP) OREO MACFLURRIES! * Candace: Ryan, Stop it right now, or you'll get nothing at at all! Hey, where are you going? * (he stole a M4A1 from a customer) * Customer: Hey you! That gun is mine because I'm a British Elite Ops soldier, so give it back to me, right now or I will call the police on you! * Ryan: NEVER, I WILL TEAR UP SARAH WEST'S BEAUTIFUL PINK GOWN! * (Sarah West comes in her beautiful pink princess gown) * Sarah West (desperate): Oh no, someone is causing trouble at McDonald's, i'm afraid of dying at age 20! * Ryan: SHUT UP, I WILL TEAR UP YOUR STUPID PINK PRINCESS GOWN, JUST LIKE IN 1950! * (Sarah West begins to run away while she is desperate for help, Ryan tears up Sarah West's beautiful pink princess gown and Sarah west begins to cry in tears, Ryan yells, GET AWAY FROM THIS AWFUL TRASH, NOW!) * Sarah West (Runs away): (Bubbles voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! * Candace: Ryan, This is the worst you've ever done in your young life, Let's go home, right now! * Ryan: THAT'S IT, YOU DESERVE IT! I'M GOING TO GET THE BLOODIEST MURDER SCENE IN THE HISTORY OF MCDONALD'S! * (the scene where Ryan shoots people with a M4A1 gun was censored due to the bloody scenes) * YankieDude5000: (Tom's voice) OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! * LouieLouie95: (Fred's voice) My leg! * Fievel: (Slippy's voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! * Shawn Brunner: (Leonardo's screaming sound effect from TMNT 2012) * Gfourtx: (screaming in Patrick Star's voice) * Alison: (Miguel Rivera's screaming sound effect from Coco) * (Everyone runs away in horror and screaming in panic as Ryan kills 22 people) *dying for pie explosion sound effects and the WTF Boom sound effects are heard extremely mega loudly as Ryan unleashes oved 50,000,000 gigantic crates full of highly maximum power explosive omega bombs to fall on all over GoAnimate City and they detonate at full maximum power, killing over 900 million people, destroying whole entire families and over thousands of buildings and injuring over 900 million people and causing massive and gigantic amount of damage. * of American civilians panicked and ran for their lives as Ryan opened fire on them with his high maximum powered quadruple shot minigun equipped with highly explosive and flammable heat seaking instakill bullets, highly powerful flamethrowers and heat seeking rocket launchers, killing millions of more civilians and destroying 1,200,000 buildings and cars and opening fire on hundreds of helicopters and Airbus A380 planes, shooting them down and causing them to crash and explode into buildings that starts killing everyone on board them causing massive amounts of blood to be splattered and spilt. * Candace: Veena's voice 2800% louder RYAN, WHAT THE F*** IS WRONG WITH YOU?!!! ARE YOU F***ING HIGH?!! I CAN'T F***ING BELIEVE YOU SHOT AT YANKIEDUDE5000, LOUIELOUIE95, FIEVEL, SHAWN BRUNNER AND ALISON AND MURDERED 22 PEOPLE AND UNLEASHED OVER 50 MILLION LARGEST AND GIGANTIC CRATES AND BOXES FULL HIGHLY MAXIMUM POWER EXPLOSIVE OMEGA BOMBS ALL OVER GOANIMATE CITY AND WENT ON A MASSIVE SERIES OF DEADLIEST, BLOODIEST AND GORIEST 9/11 SIZED TERRORIST ATTACKS WITH THE USE OF MINIGUNS EQUIPPED WITH HEAT SEEKING HIGHLY EXPLOSIVE AND FLAMMABLE BULLETS, HEAT SEEKING ROCKET LAUNCHERS, HIGHLY MAXIMUM POWERFUL FLAMETHROWERS AND HIGHLY POWERFUL GRENADE LAUNCHERS AND KILLED 1 BILLION PEOPLE AND NEARLY DESTROYED ALL OF GOANIMATE CITY!! (normal voice) That's it! We're going home right now, and you will no longer be my son again, and you'll have nothing at all! * (at home) * Monroe: Candace, I'm back but what happened here? I can see that Ryan is crying. Don't tell me he caused trouble. * Candace: Well Monroe, you will be extremely mega furious when I say this. Ryan decided to shoot at five people and murdered 22 people at Mcdonald's and unleashed over 50 million largest and gigantic crates and boxes full highly maximum power explosive omega bombs all over Goanimate city and went on a massive series of deadliest, bloodiest and goriest 9/11 sized terrorist attacks with the use of miniguns equipped with heat seeking highly explosive and flammable bullets, heat seeking rocket launchers, highly maximum powerful flamethrowers and highly powerful grenade launchers and killed 1 billion people and nearly destroyed all of Goanimate City all because I couldn't get him what he wanted and now, when were at the police station. We are banned from going anywhere in public all over Goanimate City ever again by order of Kion and the Lion Guard, the Lion King, the Land of Make-Believe, the US government and president Donald Trump! And even worse, we have been slammed with a $999 billion fine, labeled as a massive threat to the city and being sued for $999 billion for raising our son poorly and even horrible than that, our son will have to be permanently taken away to Canada by the Save-Ums for good tomorrow morning after the police called them on the phone and told them about what happened today!!! * Monroe: 2900% louder OH! (X70) OH MY F***ING GOD!!! RYAN!! WHAT THE F***ING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!!!! ARE YOU F***ING HIGH AND OUT OF YOUR F***ING MIND?!!! HOW F***ING DARE YOU USE A FIREARM TO SHOOT AT FIVE PEOPLE AT MCDONALD's AND WENT ON A MASSIVE 9/11 SIZED TERRORIST SPREE ALL OVER GOANIMATE CITY KILLING 1 BILLION PEOPLE?!!! YOU KNOW THAT DOING STUFF LIKE THAT WILL GET YOU ARRESTED!!!!! WE'RE VERY F***ING FURIOUS AT YOU! YOU'RE VERY LUCKY THAT WE DIDN'T SEND YOU TO MILITARY SCHOOL!!!! THAT DOES IT!! WE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU BECAUSE WE CAN'T F***ING STAND YOU ANY LONGER AND YOU ARE NO SON OF OURS!!! NOW, THE SAVE-UMS WILL PERMANENTLY TAKE YOU AWAY TO CANADA FOR GOOD AND CANDACE WILL RETURN TO HER OLD FAMILY, AND I WILL TOO TOMORROW MORNING!!!! * Ryan: Oh No! Not the Save-Ums! * Candace: Sorry, now go to bed and the Save-Ums will a take you away to Canada for good a we will never see you EVER AGAIN! * (Meanwhile, Sarah West is upset and alone in her rags) * Sarah West: Now, I'll never go anywhere ever again, Ryan needs to be permanently taken away to Canada by the Save-Ums as his punishment! * (Huckleberry Finn (furry Fox version from 2000) walks into the crying 20-year-old girl in rags) * Huck: Sarah, don't be sad. The worst is over and I'm sorry about what happened today? * Sarah West: No Huck, it wasn't my fault, I should've went to McDonald's Earlier right before that little boy came in! * Huck: I agree that would've been better, why don't we just go to Popeye's instead and we can watch some Woody Woodpecker cartoons, but, please put on your clean clothes first! * Sarah West: Oh Huck, you just made me think about it now! * (after Sarah West got dressed in her shirt and pants, and she hugged Huckleberry Finn) * Sarah West: Let's go to Popeye's then, and we'll watch Woody Woodpecker cartoons when we get back! and also, thanks for the help! * (February 19th, 2018) * Candace: Ryan, your father and I had talked about you going on a 9/11 sized rampage and killing over 1 billion people and nearly destroying all of GoAnimate City yesterday and decided that we extremely hate you and we don't want you anymore because you are the worst son that we had ever raised and you're no son of ours and we don't want to ever see you ever again and this means louder YOU ARE F***ING GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED FOREVER PERMANENTLY!!!! THIS MEANS YOU WILL BE PERMANENTLY SENT AWAY TO CANADA FOREVER PERMANENTLY!!! * Ryan: No! (X30) I hate Canada! Please don't permanently send me to Canada! * Monroe: Too bad! We will permanently send you away to Canada forever permanently anyway!! Before that, we will throw the sent away party!! *Candace: I will take your laptop, your iPhone and your iPad away!! I will send these to the charity after I reset then to factory defaults to permanently delete all of your accounts, data and profiles to make them brand new again!! *to: The backyard. Monroe is sitting on Ryan. *Candace: The sent away party will now begin shortly! Your father sits on you while I start the music and let the people dance! *putted on Hip Hop and began dancing as Steven Rockland sits on Alan. Fievel Mousekewitz, Tanya Mousekewitz, Toni Toponi, Olivia Flaversham, Sophie the Otter, Peanut Otter, Butter Otter, Jelly Otter, Ham Otter, Egg Otter, Cheese Otter, Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Roobear Koala, Laura Koala, Betty Koala, Floppy Rabbit, Mimi Rabbit, Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner, Elephant012, Destiny Nazario, YankieDude5000, yungdeez100 and Sarah West appeared happily to join the sent away party and began dancing for 5 minutes. Candace turns off the music and everyone stopped dancing and all of the guests happily headed home. *Candace: Now Ryan, the Save-Ums are here to permanently take you away forever! * Jazzi: The Save-Ums and I are here to collect Ryan. * Custard: We will go inside and pack all of your Call of Duty, Medal of Honor, Battlefield, Counterstrike, Rayman, Watchdogs, Grand Theft Auto, FUNimation, Star Wars, SpongeBob SqaurePants, The Fairly Odd Parents, Jimmy Neutron, Chalkzone, Rugrats, All Grown Up, Rocket Power, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Danny Phantom, Animaniacs, Looney Tunes, Hanna Barbera and Powerpuff Girls stuff up and send to London, United Kingdom and will destroy all of your other stuffs as well! Also, our parents will beat you up! * Monroe: The Save-Ums and your mother are going to pack all of your Call of Duty, Medal of Honor, Battlefield, Counterstrike, Rayman, Watchdogs, Grand Theft Auto, FUNimation, Star Wars, SpongeBob SqaurePants, The Fairly Odd Parents, Jimmy Neutron, Chalkzone, Rugrats, All Grown Up, Rocket Power, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Danny Phantom, Animaniacs, Looney Tunes, Hanna Barbera and Powerpuff Girls stuffs for you! Before you go to Canada, Igor the Mii will spank you! * Ryan: You better not let Igor the Mii spank me! I'm very sorry for what I did yesterday. * Monroe: Sorry Ryan, but this is for killing a billion people and nearly destroying GoAnimate City after went on a shooting spree at McDonald's and getting us banned from going anywhere in public all over the city and slammed with a $999 billion fine and sued for $999 billion for raising you poorly! * Igor the Mii: This is what you will get for playing Call of Duty games and going on a 9/11 sized rampage and nearly destroying all of GoAnimate City, taking the lives of 1 billion people!! *Monroe: There. Now you've been spanked by Igor the Mii and you will be watching well-received Disney movies and shows in both English and French Canadian and will be going to Disney Broadway musicals, Disney on Ice events and go to premieres of Disney movies when they come out in theaters all across Canada with the Save-Ums and will be a permanent Disney fan for the rest of the life! *Candace: Now all of your Call of Duty, Medal of Honor, Battlefield, Counterstrike, Rayman, Watchdogs, Grand Theft Auto, FUNimation, Star Wars, SpongeBob SqaurePants, The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, Chalkzone, Rugrats, All Grown Up, Rocket Power, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Danny Phantom, Animaniacs, Looney Tunes, Hanna Barbera and Powerpuff Girls stuffs are in the Save-Ums vehicles. They will bring all of your Call of Duty, Medal of Honor, Battlefield, Counterstrike, Rayman, Watchdogs, Grand Theft Auto, FUNimation, Star Wars, SpongeBob SqaurePants, The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, Chalkzone, Rugrats, All Grown Up, Rocket Power, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Danny Phantom, Animaniacs, Looney Tunes, Hanna Barbera and Powerpuff Girls stuffs to the airport for the flight to London for the charity shop! Go now and don't come back ever because your father and I are getting a divorce permanently! *Custard: Come with us, Ryan. You will be going to my home island in Japan. *Jazzi: These packages will be going to Hillington, London! * (after Candace and Monroe broke up after Ryan was permanently taken away to and imprisoned in Canada for good by the Save-Ums) * Brian: Candace, are you crying? * Candace: Yes, it was your grandson's fault, I would've said no of going anywhere to Ryan in the first place! * Salli: Candace, are you OK? I'm afraid you can just go to bed! is that alright? * Candace: Yes, Mom! Category:Sarah West's stuff Category:Series based on The Save-Ums Category:Grounded Stuff